Stuck in between
by NameChangeForAwhile
Summary: Nico cursed his luck. He was wet. He was stuck in an elevator. And that's not even the worst part of this story. He was stuck with his old crush, Percy, who looked even more attractive than two years ago, when they last saw each other. Was it actually that horrible? Nicercy


Nico cursed his luck. He cursed the whole world in his head. He was currently sitting on the floor of a small elevator, dropping wet. His day had started out well, but his luck ended when he had gone grocery shopping and it had suddenly started to rain.

_Nico was walking back home to his new apartment, a bag full of groceries in his hand. He still had to walk a few blocks before he reached the building where his apartment was. Nico looked up at the stormy grey clouds, glaring when he saw a water drop fall in front of him. The first drop was followed by many others, and soon Nico was standing in the pouring rain._

That wasn't even the worst of things. Nico had thought that he would have easily gotten home, so he could take off his wet clothes and maybe watch a movie or something. Clearly, that wasn't his faith's idea.

_Nico pushed the button, waiting for the green doors of the elevator to open up. When they finally opened, he walked inside, waiting for the doors to close before pushing the button to his floor. What he didn't expect, was for someone to yell, "Keep the door open." and suddenly rush into the elevator before the doors could close up. Nico looked up at the boy, realizing immediately who he was. The green eyed boy smiled at him, but the smile vanished when he, too, realized who Nico was._

"_Nico, what are you doing here?" he had asked. Nico looked at the boy. Percy. That was who the boy was. Nico could slightly remember him having a crush on the same boy a few years ago and seeing Percy again wasn't helping him much. The green eyed boy had gotten even more attractive, which Nico didn't know was even possible. Nico noticed that Percy had grown up a bit, but was now shorter than Nico._

_Nico decided to ignore Percy's question, turning to look at the doors._

Yeah, so if that wasn't good enough of a reason to curse his luck, then the next thing probably was. The elevator got stuck between two floors because of the storm now raging outside. They tried to call help, but only found out that they would be stuck there for about three hours before someone could come and help them.

And, here they were. Nico sitting on the floor still in his wet clothes, while his crush Percy was sitting across from him, in dry clothes, which looked really good on him.

Percy on the other hand, wasn't cursing his luck. No, not at all. He remembered being quite good friends with Nico back in school, but suddenly something had changed. Nico had stopped talking to him and they had slowly drifted apart. He hadn't seen the younger boy in two years, and those two years had clearly done some wonders to Nico. He used to be so small, but now he had grown up well. His black hair was still quite long, eyes as dark as ever, but his body looked stronger, better, _hotter_ now.

Percy glanced again at Nico, noticing that he was wet. Smiling slightly to himself he also observed that Nico had a grocery bag next to him. "How are you nowadays?" Percy asked, deciding to break the silence that had been in the elevator since it got stuck between the floors.

Nico glanced up at Percy, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Fine." he answered and looked away. Percy nodded, but didn't say anything else. After a long silence, Percy decided to break it again. "What happened to us? We used to be friends." Percy asked, looking at Nico.

Nico didn't answer anything for a moment. What could he say? _I'm sorry, I just didn't like the fact that you started to spend more time with Annabeth than me. I had a fucking crush on you, well, of course you didn't know about it, but you started to date that blonde girl. Would that be enough of a reason? Not wanting to spend time with the golden couple of the whole school?_ Nico thought. "How's Annabeth?" Nico decided to ignore the question, asking one of his own instead, a bitter smile forming on his lips.

Percy was taken aback by that question. He had always had a hunch, that Nico also had a crush on Annabeth and that that would have been the reason for their drifting apart. "Was that the reason? Did you have a crush on her?" Percy decided to ask. Well, this would be the only way to know.

Nico turned to look at Percy, almost face palming himself. Percy could be so stupid sometimes. "No, I didn't like her. So, how is she?" Nico could feel that same smile creeping up to his face.

"Oh. I don't know, we broke up, so…" Percy let the end of the sentence float. Nico's bitter smile turned into a more genuine one after hearing that.

"So the golden couple didn't last. What happened?"

Percy had some difficulties to answer this. _Because I discovered that I'm gay. _That would probably be the right answer. "We just fell out of love." Nico nodded slowly, maybe waiting for Percy to continue or maybe because he didn't believe him. They fell into silence once again, although this time it wasn't as awkward. Nico shivered a bit, cold because of his wet clothes. This didn't go unnoticed by Percy, who had been trying to start a new conversation after the last one had ended.

"Are you cold?" he asked. Nico looked at Percy, one eyebrow raised.

"What does it fucking look like?" he asked, rolling his eyes. After a moment of silence again, Nico tried again. "…Yes." Percy smiled softly.

"You should take your wet clothes off." he said, looking at the shivering boy in front of him. Nico answered his look with a blank one, but took off his aviator jacket and shirt, which had also gotten wet. He now sat there with only a tight, black tank top on him.

Percy gulped. Nico was hot_._ The way he ran his fingers through his still damp hair, the way his muscles moved and the way his dark eyes looked at him, made Percy want to jump at the boy, tear off those skinny jeans from his hips. Damn.

Percy took off his jacket and handed it to Nico. "It should warm you up a bit." he said as Nico took it from him. The younger put the jacket on him, snuggling it. It was warm and most of all, dry. Nico reached towards his grocery bag, taking out two lollipops.

"You want one?" he asked, offering one of them to Percy. Percy took it and popped it into his mouth, Nico doing the same. "Let's play 'truth or dare'." Nico said, moving into a more comfortable position. He was now half lying on the floor, one of his feet resting on the wall next to Percy's head while the other was crooked over Percy's legs.

Percy couldn't do anything else than nod. When he said Nico was hot, it was an understatement. Nico was a fucking sex god. "Good, let me start. Truth or dare?" Nico asked, smirking at Percy. He took his lollipop out of his mouth with a 'pop', twirling it now in his hand. "Truth."

Nico had no idea what he was doing. Well, he had. He was trying to flirt with Percy, maybe even seduce him. Why? He was doing it, because he had gotten tired of just sitting around and looking at his crush. He licked his lollipop, popping it back into his mouth, twirling his tongue around the candy while looking at Percy. "What was the real reason for your and Annabeth's break up?" he smirked.

Percy couldn't almost control himself. How could Percy deny anything from that sexy smirk? "Found out I was gay." he blurted out before he had time to think about it. This really got Nico's attention, making his smirk grow. He wasn't entirely doomed.

"Your turn. I take…" Nico pretended to think about it, "…dare." he smirked again, turning his dark eyes at Percy. Percy took his lollipop out of his mouth, moving closer to Nico.

"Kiss me."

"Gladly." Nico took his own lollipop, hooking his hand behind Percy's neck and bringing him down into a kiss. The kiss was amazing. All the guys/girls Percy had kissed before had been gentle and careful, letting him dominate the kiss. This was nothing like those kisses. He could feel Nico pressing his lips hard on his, nipping at his lower lip. Percy let out a little gasp, feeling Nico's tongue entering his mouth.

After the kiss was broken, Percy looked Nico in the eyes, before diving in for another one of those. What he didn't expect was for Nico to turn away, so he ended up kissing the younger boy's cheek. "We only talked about one kiss." Nico whispered into Percy's ear, gently biting the leaf. Percy groveled as he pulled back, moving to sit closer to Nico.

"I pick dare." he said, impatient for their little game to continue. Nico pulled Percy over to his lap, letting his hands move over the green eyed boy's toned chest and stomach. He leaned closer letting his lips ghost over Percy's, before moving to the other's ear.

"Take of your shirt." he whispered, moving his hands to the hem of the white article. Percy nodded, placing his own hands also on the hem and raising his shirt above his head and tossing it to the side. Nico looked at Percy's body, moving his hands along it, making goose bumps on his way. Percy shivered, arching closer to Nico.

"Truth or dare?" Percy asked, putting his lollipop back into his mouth.

"Truth." Nico smirked, while Percy frowned.

"No. You can't pick that." the green eyed boy looked frustrated. Nico cocked one of his eyebrows, letting his hands rest on Percy's hips again. "I dare you to kiss me again." Percy said, moving forward and capturing the younger boy's lips in his own. They were both panting when they broke apart.

"Your turn to pick." Nico said, sucking Percy on his collarbone, nipping at a spot. He was going to leave a hickey.

"Oh gods, dare." Percy half-moaned, twining his hands into Nico's hair. Percy could feel himself getting hard only by the way Nico touched him. He bet Nico could get even straight guys hard by just looking at them with that damned sexy smirk. Nico stopped his sucking and rested his lips on the spot for a moment.

"I dare you to…" Nico looked at Percy, "I dare you to touch yourself." Nico said. Percy didn't question, but moved his hands down Nico's tank top before moving them to his own crotch. He rested his head on Nico's shoulder as he touched his own stomach, nipples and lastly took out his half-hard cock. Dark eyes watched hungrily as Percy started to stroke himself, moaning and whimpering.

Nico took his own cock out from his jeans, stroking at it a few times before taking Percy's member and pressing them together. He gave a breathy moan as he stroked them with both of his hands, his own head lolling back against the wall. "Dare." he muttered out, breaking Percy from his lustful trans. Pleasure filled green eyes looked at Nico.

"Fuck me."

Nico pushed Percy of off his lap, pinning the older boy on the floor. He looked down into beautiful green eyes before leaning down and kissing Percy gently on the lips. The gentle kiss soon turned into a rougher one, both of them fighting for the dominance. Nico pulled away and started to kiss down Percy's neck, stopping to give extra attention to the hickey he had made before. When he reached the pink buds called nipples, he gave the other a small suck while squeezing the other between his fingers.

Percy moaned, which was enough for Nico to stop his ministration and move on. When he reached the jeans, he looked up at Percy, who sat up and took off his jeans while Nico took off his own. They met again in a messy kiss, Nico pushing Percy down to the floor.

Nico took one of Percy's legs into his hands, leaving small kisses along the inner tights. When he reached Percy's boxers, he let go of the leg and leaned over to kiss Percy on the lips. The next few steps were really hazy to Percy and the next thing he noticed was something poking at his entrance. Sea green eyes opened and looked up at Nico, nodding. Nico smiled back at him softly before pushing in a finger. The finger was soon joined by another and after pumping them in and out many times, it was joined by the third.

Percy won't deny that it didn't hurt at all, but the burning wasn't too bad and was quickly giving way to the pleasure when Nico stroked that one spot inside him. "Ni-Nico." Percy let out a moan, pushing back against the fingers. Nico pushed against that same bundle of nerves again and again before taking his fingers out. Looking around in his grocery bag, he took out a bottle of lube and a condom from his pocket. After he had the condom on, he lubed himself up and positioned himself at Percy's entrance.

Nico bent over to kiss Percy as he pushed inside the warm heat, groaning softly in the kiss. Percy gasped, tightening his grip on Nico's shoulders. When Nico had pushed all the way in, he stopped for a moment before slowly pulling back out. Percy whimpered, which made Nico stop for a longer moment.

"Are you okay?" he asked, fighting the urge to continue and not care about the boy under him at all.

"Yeah… Just, keep going." Percy breathed out, wiggling his hips. That was all Nico needed. He continued thrusting in and out, first at a low pace, but picked up the pace after a while. Percy was moaning, trying to thrust back against Nico's cock while he started to pump his own shaft in pace with the younger boy's thrusts.

"Nico!" Percy moaned as he came on his own hand and stomach. Nico thrust a few more times before coming, Percy's name leaving his lips. He collapsed on top of Percy and rolled over after a moment, letting his soft cock slip away from the heat. He rolled the condom of his cock, grimacing at it and throwing it into a small bag he had in the pocket of his jacket, also taking a wrinkly tissue and giving it to Percy, who cleaned of his stomach and hand before putting it into the bag.

"That was… wow." was all Percy could say as he laid back on the floor. Nico put on his boxers before sitting down on the floor. He pulled Percy over to him, making him sit on his lap again, while Percy's head rested on his shoulder. Pulling Percy's jacket over them as a blanket, Nico also closed his eyes, enjoying the relaxed after state of sex.

The next time Nico opened his eyes was when he heard a robotic voice from the speaker, informing that the elevator would start to move soon. His eyes widened as he tried to wake Percy up, telling him all of this. Nico had some difficulties on putting on his damp jeans and when he had gotten them on, the elevator had already started moving again. He was also distracted by the way Percy looked while he dressed up, moving his hips more than was necessary, bending down to lift something up.

Nico was putting on his tank top, when the green doors opened at his floor. He grabbed the rest of his things before dashing out of the elevator and over to his apartment door. Percy walked over to the door next to his and unlocked the door, before walking over to Nico, who had some difficulties opening his own door.

"We should do that again." he said, hooking his finger in Nico's shirt, and pulling the boy towards his open door. Nico followed without a word.

**[AN]**

**I'm sorry, I'm bad at writing smut. The end.**


End file.
